A conventional method to fabric a conductive fabric, referring to FIG. 1, generally is accomplished by direct knitting and weaving a conductive yarn 12 into a soft base 11. While such an approach can bind the conductive yarn 12 with the soft base 11, but the finished conductive fabric 10 is more expensive and production time is longer.
To remedy this problem, some producers try to sew conductive yarn 22 directly on a soft base 21 according to a preset layout to form a conductive fabric 20 (referring to FIG. 2). But the conductive yarn 22 could receive drastic friction during the sewing operation and be damaged or even rupture. The sewed conductive yarn 22 also easily loosens off and results in a lower quality of the conductive fabric 20.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show “Method for Forming Nonwoven Electric Blanket Shells” disclosed by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,611. In the method for forming nonwoven electric blank shells, two layers of non-woven fibrous materials 10A and 11A are needle-punched by a needle-punching mechanism 1A to provide parallel channels 12A which are spaced and in communication with one another to complete the nonwoven electric blank shell. Further, a heated yarn is connected to a shuttle. By manually operating the shuttle, the heated yarn is threaded through the parallel channels 12A to complete the non-woven electric blanket shell. However, such method is only capable of manufacturing parallel channels 12A having the same arrangement. To manufacture channels with different arrangements, it has to replace the needle-punching mechanism 1A having different arrangements of the punching needles 100A. Thus, not only costs but also manufacturing complications are increased as a large quantity of needle-punching mechanisms 1A with channels in different arrangements need to be manufactured.